133760-addressing-the-complaining
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- At least they can't downvote :p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, and there's the third kind i forgot to mention. The ones that see a positive post and take immediate measures to try and turn it into a flamewar. | |} ---- There's two sides of that story, we can't downvote them either ;) | |} ---- I didn't make the post to start an argument. I just wanted everyone to realize that there will be issues with any game launch or re-launch. A lot of the people complaining don't realize that. To say its a bad launch, not really. It's a typical re-launch. I'm not saying you shouldn't complain, but the rage and excessive complaining isn't necessary and there are better ways to go about it. Posting on the forums about a bug or issues, without raging, or submitting a ticket is the best way to go about it. It gets the issues/bugs noticed and recognized so they can be addressed properly and it doesn't hurt anyones feelings or start any more issues. | |} ---- ---- I'm not complaining, Like I said, This post is just here for reference to people who are complaining, so they can realize its not helping. I agree with most of the complaints but I'm not for the bashing or raging. | |} ---- ---- Of course not. And I'm sure some of the people who you are calling complainers would say the same thing. But did you check with them first to get their permission to call them complainers? JK, I know you didn't. So here is my point: if you get to label someone else as a complainer without their permission or agreement, then it is only fair that other people get to do the same thing to you, without your permission or agreement. | |} ---- Do you actually believe this is a logical way of thinking? :blink: If someone is complaining, they're complaining. If they aren't complaining, they aren't complaining. You can call a roach a flower, but that doesn't make it a flower. Since when do you need someones permission to state that they're acting a certain way? Do you not realize that there's an objective difference between complaining for no reason, and having legitimate complaints. Or that there's a difference between complaining and criticizing? Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- I completely agree. If me being called a complainer atleast gets some people to read and understand what is going on who otherwise wouldn't know, I'm ok with it. And thank you for the replies, in all seriousness, you do make very good points. | |} ---- Here is the problem: by definition, ANYONE who is simply giving their opinion about ANYTHING they aren't happy about is complaining. By definition, the OP of this thread is in fact complaining, because he is giving his opinion about something he doesn't like, which is the behavior of the people he says are complaining. But getting beyond a strict definition, "complaining" is open to interpretation. One person's complaint is another person's valid criticism. And since there is no way to "prove" one way or the other, then it is silly to resort to labeling people "complainers" in the first place. If you disagree with what someone is saying, then explain why. If you disagree with HOW someone is saying it, explain why. But when you start calling them a complainer, you are getting to the point where you can just as easily be called one too. | |} ---- ---- I completely agree with this. Well said. It's really just a matter of perspective. I think we can all agree that complaining for the sake of complaining does no one any good. Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- ---- I agree with what you said, expect the part of "It's just a game". Not because it is game does it make it any less part of your life. That being said, insulting the devs is not right. | |} ---- haha i wouldnt concern ur self with getting in anyway i dont see the game staying up anyway still getting the 30-60 sec lag spike every other min | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, "launch" day problems are normal, and to be expected. And yet, Carbine seemed to do worse today than even what is normal for a launch day in the industry. I'm not sure why, and we may never find out exactly what happened. I just hope people who were trying the game for the first time today won't completely write it off based on this bad first impression. | |} ---- ----